Walks on the Beach
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS. Apparently this is a series now... Anyway, basically just sappy Solangelo oneshots. Because people wanted them. And I am weak.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this scene never happened...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jason was way too excited about Nico's existence.

It had only been a week since the Romans left for Camp Jupiter, but it felt like so much longer. Nico missed Reyna and his sister, but he was almost constantly distracted by Jason's insistence on waking him up at 6 AM, taking a walk through the beach, and then sitting through breakfast together (alternating between the Zeus and Hades tables), teaming up for Capture the Flag and suffering (in Nico's case, anyway) through sing-a-long after sing-a-long, while Jason grinned excitedly at him and sang (off key) at the top of his lungs.

It was rather disconcerting. Not to mention he still wasn't used to the glasses.

And then, of course, there were the times when Jason ran off with Piper and left Nico to his own devices. Those were when things got interesting. Nico had kept his promise to Will Solace and spent the required three days in the infirmary. It had been unbearably boring, sitting in bed for three days straight when there wasn't even anything wrong with him, but Will had kept him updated (and had fed him meals, which was nice but kind of unnecessary) and Jason had stopped by at least three times a day with his and Piper's latest installment of "The Adventures of Leo Valdez, the Totally Not Dead Hero of Olympus."

Nico still felt bad about Leo. But those stories were _really_ funny.

After three days of being under the Apollo kids' care, Nico had been released, with a warning to avoid the Underworld stuff and another gross pack of magic gum (just in case). Nico had obeyed the doctor's orders, more or less. Will didn't need to know that shadows were how Nico always showed up whenever Will wanted to talk to him.

Not that he _waited_ for Will to need him, of course, it was just... Well he... Okay, maybe he waited a _little_ bit.

Nico had spent years trying to hide from Percy Jackson because even just the sound of his name filled Nico with hatred and love.

Will was like that. Except without the hatred part.

For example, at the moment, Nico was sitting at the Zeus table in the dining pavilion, stabbing his pancakes (which he'd subconsciously made blue) and trying to look over Jason's head so he could see the Apollo table.

"Nico," Jason said, for what Nico had the feeling was not the first time, reaching across the table to snap his fingers in front of Nico's face.

Nico dragged his gaze away from the back of Will's head and glared at Jason. "What?"

Jason frowned. "Are you okay? You seem kinda distracted."

"I'm fine," Nico assured him, risking one more glance across the pavilion, then- seeing that Will wasn't looking his way- turning his attention to his breakfast. "What were you saying?" he asked.

Jason grinned. "Piper and I found this really great restaurant in Manhattan that serves vegetarian steak, and Chiron said we could go out to dinner tomorrow night. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Nico wrinkled his nose. "Jason, are you asking me on a date? A really gross sounding date?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No, of course not! We're just... I mean, we're not..." He faltered. Nico sighed as Jason turned around and shouted, "Hey Piper! We're not asking Nico on a date, right?!"

"No, no, of course we're not!" Piper called back from the Aphrodite table. "It's more like... Like, _we're_ going on a date, and then he's just coming with us. You know, like Leo used to do!"

Jason turned back to Nico, grinning. "There, you see? You're like Leo."

Nico sighed and put his head in his hands. He was glad Jason and Piper were moving on, but it was really _not_ helpful to know that he was practically just their replacement for Leo.

Jason launched back into a speech on the exact chemical makeup of the vegetarian steak. When Nico looked up, Will was smirking at him from across the pavilion. Nico smiled sheepishly and raised a hand in a wave.

Will watched him for a moment or two, then jerked his head to the side, gesturing to an empty spot next to him, raising an eyebrow in question. Nico's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly, already getting up.

"Hey, Jason, great story but I gotta go," he said quickly, interrupting the son of Jupiter mid-sentence.

He wasn't sure whether to be glad or annoyed that Jason didn't protest.

As soon as Nico slid onto the bench next to Will, the Apollo kids greeted him excitedly, patting him on the back, asking him how life had been going, all genuinely friendly.

Nico didn't understand why it had taken _two_ wars for him to be accepted, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"So... You're not _actually_ going on a date with Jason and Piper, right?" Will asked softly once his siblings had stopped paying attention to them.

Nico glanced over at the Aphrodite table, where Jason had joined Piper and was currently trying to eat her face. "_Gods_, I hope not."

Will laughed, grinning at him. Nico smiled back, but Will's face fell when his gaze landed on the empty plate that had appeared in front of Nico. He frowned in concern. "You're not eating?"

Nico shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

Will scowled in that doctor-y, _That's unacceptable_, kind of way that Nico had gotten uncomfortably used to over the last week. "Well, maybe you're just not eating the right thing." He turned to his own plate and speared some food on his fork. "Here, try this." Carefully holding his free hand under the fork so the food wouldn't fall as he lifted it from the plate, Will offered Nico the fork.

Nico recognized the gesture, of course. He'd gotten _very_ used to this, after three days of Will feeding him all his meals (and more than nine, mind you; Will Solace believed in snacks. And, like, second breakfasts). He just didn't understand why Will was feeding him _now_.

"Best scrambled egg I've ever had," Will told him, mistaking his hesitation for a different kind of uncertainty. "Try it."

Slowly, carefully, Nico leaned forward and bit the piece of egg off of the fork.

"Good, huh?" Will asked, turning away to continue eating.

Nico nodded, prayed he wasn't blushing, and avoided Will's gaze.

After breakfast, Nico stood from the Apollo table and looked around the pavilion, nodding to Jason as he pulled Piper outside, smiling at Percy and Annabeth who were vigorously scouring the latest New Rome University pamphlet. Then, he turned back to Will.

"You got anywhere to be?" he asked, steeling his nerves.

Will shook his head. "Infirmary later, but I'm free for a couple hours. Why, you got something in mind?"

Nico shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I thought maybe you'd like to take a walk with me?"

Will smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>So that's how they found themselves strolling along the beach, taking the same part Nico took with Jason every morning now.<p>

"Camp's so beautiful," Will observed.

Nico nodded. "I can't believe I ever wanted to leave."

Will grinned at him. "You have no idea how happy I am that you stayed."

Nico felt his face turn red and averted his gaze, shoving his hands deep in his jacket pocket to keep from twisting his skull ring. He didn't want to seem nervous.

"Will-" he began.

"Look, Nico," the son of Apollo interrupted. "I know we didn't really know each other before all this, and we've just started being friends, but... I _really_ like you. I want you to know that."

Nico froze, feeling his heart skip a beat. "What's wrong?" Will asked, frowning.

Nico clenched his fists. "Tell me you're not kidding," he demanded. "Tell me... Tell me you're saying what I think you are."

Will hesitated, studying Nico's face. Then he reached forward and took Nico's hand. "How's this for an answer?"

Nico had never been kissed before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. But he knew he hadn't expected Will's lips to be so soft.

When the son of Apollo pulled away, Nico asked, "So you like boys too, huh?"

Will smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I realized a couple years ago. About the time you came to Camp Half-Blood, actually."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Gods, you're such a bad liar."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Will laughed. "Uh, let's see, Battle of the Labyrinth. How's that, more believable?"

Nico smirked. "Much."

The continued their boardwalk stroll, hand in hand as they walked along the beach. After a minutes, Nico asked, "Hey, Will? You don't like girls _too_, right? I heard that was a thing."

"It is for some people," Will confirmed. "But not for me."

Nico nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Cause I wouldn't want to share you."

Will raised an eyebrow. "You could have to share me with other guys."

Nico scoffed. "Nah, I'd just scare them away."

"It's one of your best qualities," Will agreed.

Nico grinned.

* * *

><p>When Percy and Annabeth entered Cabin Three, they were both surprised to see Nico di Angelo waiting for them.<p>

"Nico?" Percy asked, frowning in confusion.

Nico stood from the bed, wringing his hands nervously. "Percy... Annabeth... I'm dating Will Solace."

Annabeth squealed. "Nico, that's awesome!"

"I _knew_ Will was gay," Percy muttered. Annabeth hit his arm. "Uh, I mean, congratulations, Nico."

Nico smiled at his best friends, feeling happier than he'd ever felt in his life. He wasn't only accepted, he had a _boyfriend_ now.

Now just came the fun part. Hiding it from Jason.

**A/N: Blood of Olympus was beautiful. It just gave me so many feels. And I was so happy with all of it. It was really all I wanted it to be. But I was kinda sad there wasn't a scene like this, so I decided to write it (at midnight, an hour after I finished the book).**

**Also, Jason's glasses. I have a theory about those things, but I'm still not sure if I like them or not.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: People asked for more, so I decided to make this a little series of oneshots. This one is technically about prophecy confusion, but pretty much is just my excuse to write a "Leo Coming Back" fic with Will in it. So, I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think.**

**By the way, this is after Jason finds out about Solangelo. I'll write a different chapter where he doesn't know and then finds out, but for the purpose of this one, he knows.**

**I'll reply to reviews and then we'll get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>ICan'tStopEffingChangingMyName: Why do you want to slap me? It seems like you liked it ;D Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

**baby Cyclopes: Glad you liked it :D I'm definitely going to write Jason's reaction to Will and Nico dating (possibly next but who knows). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Doclover: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**GhostWriter1864: I'm glad you liked it! I'm gonna explain my Jason's glasses theory later in the A/N, so thanks for asking :) And thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Your wish is my command. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Elements1999: I didn't mean that Jason wouldn't accept Will and Nico. I just meant that he'd get really super excited and ship the heck out of it, that's why Nico wanted to hide it from him. Sorry for the confusion. Glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kayla Daughter of Thanatos: I noticed the glasses on the cover before I read the scene, so I was actually really happy when that scene existed, cause I saw the cover and I was like "Why… is Jason wearing glasses…?" but then (since Rick only mentioned them like three times afterwards) I usually just imagined him without them. Glad you liked the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheAwesomeQueenOfNerds: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME THEIR COUPLE NAME I NEEDED THAT. I ship it so hard. Thanks for reviewing!**

**CreCra: By multi-chapter, I'm assuming you mean not this, since this is just gonna be a bunch of unrelated oneshots in one fic. As for a legit multi-chap though, I don't have one planned right now, but I'm sure one will be coming soon. If you have any ideas, let me know, cause I have no idea what it'd be about. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShipperofDemigods: Your description of your reaction to this fic made me so happy, you have no idea. Glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**AemiliaeHistoriam: Crazy penname, wow. I like it, it's cool. So glad you liked the fic! And thought it should be canon lol I wish :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheKeyIsLove: So glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**burningmoonlight: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Thanks for reviewing, bae.**

**hoOPJO: Glad you liked it :D Is this update soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nicky6: So glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**rainbowchameleon: Glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**MelodyPond77: I totally know how you feel about not having friends who've finished it, I'm exactly the same. Glad you liked it (and I'll be posting my Jason theory below, btw). Thanks for reviewing!**

**Naureen97: So glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**J'aime lire: :D :D :D :D :D So glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I sea fiera: YES THANK YOU FOR GETTING THE HOBBIT JOKE. Glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**RosemaryJohnSherlock: So glad you liked it :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**metheperson7: That is a beautiful explanation for Jason's glasses, thank you! Happy Nico is physically all I wanted from BoO too, and I was so happy with it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheSummerNightingale: I'm so glad you liked it :D :D :D :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Separate Entity: LOL YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SO HAPPY! Thanks for reviewing! :D :D :D**

**ghostyStarr: So glad you liked it :D :D Trust me, I would be rereading all the canon Solangelo, but my friend still has my copy :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**C. Potterhead: So glad you liked it! Solangelo high school AU is a great idea, which I will definitely take you up on, and don't worry, there's plenty of Percabeth to come :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Smart Girl: I only reply to your reviews for principle's sake...**

**nobaru rei: Sooooooo many feels. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: Glad you liked it :D :D :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: So glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, before we get to the story, I'd like to explain my theory about Jason's glasses that some people asked about. If you don't care, go ahead and skip this.<strong>

**So basically my theory is that Rick wrote the whole book, and then, like three days before it was supposed to come out, he received the cover. And he was really excited, he was like, "Wow, you got the weapons in the hair and Hazel's horse, this is really cool, man" and then- "...Why is Jason wearing glasses?" And the artist guy (I don't know his name) was just like "Wait, he doesn't usually?" and Rick was just "No… Where would you even get that idea?" and he was like "I don't know, man, I imagined him with glasses. He'd look cool with glasses." And by then it was too late to get another cover drawn, so Rick just sighed, told his editor to stop publication, opened up his 500 page Word document, and added a scene where Jason got glasses. Then he scrolled down, mentioned the glasses like three times within the last ten chapters, and then sent the book off.**

**So basically, the glasses were not a choice. Hence, them only getting mentioned three times after their existence.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANYWAY, now we read the fic. Hope you guys like this. Please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Btw, this chapter's in present tense for absolutely no reason other than I like present tense.**

* * *

><p>Oath to Keep With a Final Breath<p>

As much as Nico likes there being a Hades Cabin, he really doesn't like the cabin itself, so when Will walks past Cabin Thirteen and sees Nico sitting cross-legged on his coffin-bed in the middle of the day, he has a right to be concerned.

"Nico?" he asks, knocking on the wall. "You all right?"

Nico looks up at him, startled, as if he hadn't heard Will come through the door. "What? Yeah. Fine. Thinking."

Will raises an eyebrow, coming over to sit on the bed next to him. "About?"

Nico frowns, like he's not even really sure, then hesitantly says, "Prophecies."

"Well, that's never a good sign."

Nico shrugs, not denying it. "I've been going over the Great Prophecy in my head, making sure we completed all of it. And… well… just go through this with me, okay? Seven half-bloods shall answer the call- pretty straight-forward. To storm or fire the world must fall. If you think of Gaea as physically 'the world,' then she fell when Leo blasted the Hades out of her. Then, skip a line, Foes bear arms to the doors of death- that's Percy and Annabeth kicking butt in Tartarus. But then, the third line… An oath to keep with a final breath…"

Will frowns. "Yeah? What about it?"

"The only one who died was Leo," Nico says softly. "What oath was he keeping?"

Will studies Nico's face as his boyfriend frowns thoughtfully.

"You have no idea how much that line scared me," Nico says, barely above a whisper. "I tried so hard not to make promises… Of course, I promised Hazel all kinds of things right before going into Tartarus."

Will frowns, noting the look of pain in Nico's eyes. He leans forward, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. "Well, obviously, you have plenty of breaths left. Why don't we go ask the others what they think?"

Nico nods, but pulls Will back onto the bed when he tries to stand.

* * *

><p>It takes them awhile to leave the cabin because Nico likes kissing and Will is weak, but eventually, they're able to locate the Seven (minus Hazel and Frank, who are on their way from California) and corner them all into the Poseidon Cabin.<p>

"Well, think about it this way," Percy says thoughtfully after Nico explains his predicament. "Leo had the physician's cure, so obviously he thought he'd be able to use it. And he specifically made sure that once he could take care of Gaea on his own, everyone else was far out of the line of fire. So that must mean he didn't think he'd need anyone to give him to cure. So maybe… maybe he put the cure into the ship, and programmed it so that as soon as he died, Festus would give it to him. And then… and then maybe he didn't immediately come back to us, because he'd made an oath to Calypso to go rescue her, and he'd somehow found a way to get back to Ogygia, so that's where he went!"

There is silence as the others stare at him, obviously not believing his theory.

Then, a voice speaks.

"Wow, guys. I know I was gone for awhile, but when did _Percy_ become the smart one?"

To say that all hell breaks loose would be an understatement.

Multiple swords are drawn at the sound of the familiar voice, then immediately dropped when the face is recognized. Leo Valdez stands in the cabin doorway, holding his arms out expectantly as his friends surge forward to hug/attack him. There's laughter, and screams, and more "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE"s than Nico can count. Nico hangs back with Will, watching with amused wonder as Leo promises his friends the explanation they deserve, trying to ignore the completely _wrong_ feeling Leo gives him.

He should be dead. Why isn't he?

"Guys, guys, calm down, let me breathe," Leo laughs, giving Piper one last hug before pushing her off of him. "I'll explain everything, just give me a-" he cuts himself off, suddenly staring at Will. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, I'm Will," the son of Apollo introduces himself, holding out a hand. "Son of Apollo. I think we met when you first came to camp, before you got all famous, but you might not remember me..."

Leo stares at his outstretched hand, looking hurt. "You guys replaced me?"

"What? No!" Percy insists. "Leo, this is Nico's boyfriend."

Leo suddenly grins. "Oh, cool! Welcome to the family, man!"

Leo excitedly shakes Will's hand as Nico rolls his eyes and tries not to blush. He's glad his friends are so accepting, but he's not so sure how he feels about his ex-crush just immediately referring to Will as his boyfriend.

Even though that's what he is.

The sound of a horn blowing outside provides a welcome distraction, and Nico grins excitedly. "Guys, it's the Romans!"

He hurries outside to where the legionnaires are lining up to hear Reyna and Frank's "Welcome Back to Camp Half-Blood" speeches.

Nico resists the urge to shadow travel and instead runs as fast as he can.

"Reyna, Frank! Skip your stupid praetor speech, Leo's back!"

The chaos is even more pronounced this time, as the praetors forget their protocol to race towards Cabin Three, Hazel right behind them.

They find the son of Hephaestus sitting on Percy's bed with an unnaturally beautiful girl next to him. Hazel almost sobs at the sight of them, and Leo winks at her before accepting a bone-crushing hug from Frank.

As Leo introduces them all to Calypso, Nico slips outside the cabin and leans against the wall with his eyes closed.

It isn't long before Will finds him.

"You all right?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Nico nods. "I just couldn't be in there much longer. Leo's soul... He shouldn't be alive. It feels weird."

"I think you're the only one who thinks that."

Nico opens his eyes and frowns at Will. "What do you mean?"

The son of Apollo shrugs. "Well, if you died and came back to life, I definitely wouldn't care how wrong it felt. I'd just be happy to have you again."

Nico feels something strange in his heart a million times worse than the feeling of an undead soul.

He finds himself liking it.

"They're gonna be pretty busy for awhile," Nico guesses. "You wanna head back to my cabin and take advantage of its emptiness before Hazel shows up?"

Will grins. "I'd love to."

**A/N: You can decide for yourselves what they do alone in the Hades Cabin, make it as innocent or mature as you want. As for me, writing this chapter made me think that it's completely possible that the physician's cure has side effects, and Nico's gonna have to counsel Leo on being undead... As sad as that is, it sounds fun, so I might write it.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this. I think the next few chapters are gonna be Nico telling other people about him and Will in various ways. Jason will find out last because Jason is bae.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in forever, I'm so sorry, school decided to be stupid, and then tech week happened, and life's just been crazy until literally this moment. But finally, here I am with another Solangelo oneshot for you all!**

**Unfortunately, it doesn't actually have Will in it... But it still counts as Solangelo, so I hope you all like it :D**

**Review replies:**

**CHBcamper52: Yeah, you really do need to read Blood of Olympus... Hopefully you have by now.**

**CreCra: Jason will find out in an interesting way, I'll promise you that... heh heh...**

**WibblyWobblyTimeyWimey13: Love the penname. And I'm so happy you like both the fic and the glasses theory :D :D**

**ShipperofDemigods: Glad you like it :D**

**Guest: Sorry for the confusion! These oneshots are really out of order, so the last one took place after Nico told Jason about Will, even though I have yet to write the chapter in which he does. Sorry that wasn't clear.**

**baby Cyclopes: So glad you like it :D :D**

**yeloc9: Your review made me really happy :D :D :D I'm so glad you like it!**

**macariadaugherofhades: ...Apparently, I need to re-read TLH, huh?... I will fix that. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**TailsDoll13: I love that I'm known as the "Oh, Nico" girl. That actually makes me really happy. And of course I remember you! You're one of my favorite reviewers :D Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**xoxohello: So glad you like it!**

**TailsDoll13: Can I actually use that idea about Jason and Annabeth forming a Solangelo fan club? Because that's beautiful.**

**sabrina-luna-potter: So glad you like it!**

**7childofnyx: Leo's my bae. So glad you like it :D :D**

**CrazyCookieChick: I honestly think Rick _didn't_ write the reunion because he wanted us to. The one in this fic is only one of my many headcanons for it.**

**CrazyCookieChick: Don't worry! I did not at all take your last review as insulting :D I'm glad you like the fic :D :D**

**Reyna Kane: Thanks so much for reminding me about Will and Leo. I'd completely forgot, and I'm going to fix it :D**

**Smart Girl: I feel like Annabeth's gotten so used to death since Luke that she doesn't even consider crazy plans like Leo's.**

**Elements1999: Glad you like it :D :D And you're right, I do love this ship...**

**minimonster12345: Glad you like it :D :D**

**Guest: Unfortunately, Solangelo could never truly reach the same level of cuteness as Percabeth... but it can get pretty close. Glad you like it :D :D**

**cocomint: I don't think Nico's so much hiding it from Jason as purposefully keeping it from him for his own amusement. But Jason would totally go Mama bear on Will.**

**cocomint: Nico and Will playing Cards Against Humanity would fail... I'm totally writing that, thank you.**

**ghostyStarr: I'm glad you like my death-side-effects idea. I'm definitely gonna write that.**

**burningmoonlight: Leo is bae.**

**Guest: That makes sense too about Rick wanting to be relatable. But I feel like if that were the only reason, Jason would've gotten glasses earlier, you know?**

**Fuyumi A: Nico is my fave too, and I definitely liked him with Percy, but with Solangelo, everyone can be happy, and I just love that.**

**Marie: Your English is great for someone who normally speaks French, good for you! So glad you like the fic :D And don't worry, we'll be seeing plenty of Leo :D**

**slytherpride: Lol here is more. Sorry for the wait.**

**SecretPrussianCitizen: Jason _is_ bae, you are correct.**

**dampjofandom: Ikr? Percy's so cute :D**

**mrpuppy: Solangelo just makes me happy because it makes Nico happy :D**

**TheScarletConspiracy: So many feels. Glad you like it :D :D**

**Guest: "SO ADORABLESSSSS!" is pretty spot on :D**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reminding me about Leo and Will, I'd completely forgotten. I'm fixing it now :D So glad you like it :D :D :D**

**ObsessedwReading: So glad you like it :D :D**

**ObsessedwReading: Thanks!**

**FallenxLinkin: It takes a lot to offend Percy, I think. Glad you like it :D**

**prince of death: You and your twin are super cool. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**prince of fortune: See above.**

**RayvnAshes2: Well, I must obey Zeus. Don't worry, I'm definitely gonna write that fic soon.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. I know I kinda promised I'd write when Nico tells Jason about Will, but I wasn't in the mood for that, so I wrote Nico telling Hazel instead :D Hope you like it, and please review!**

Hazel had only had a brother for a little while, but it hadn't taken her long to learn that when Nico had a crazy scheme, you had to just kind of go along with.

But this one was a bit crazier than usual, even for Nico.

"This is Vinny," Nico was saying, pushing the well-dressed boy towards Hazel. "He's a son of Aphrodite, super nice, great violin player."

Hazel shook his head politely. "Nice to meet you, Vinny."

"You too," the boy replied. "Nico's told me all about you."

"All good things, I hope," Hazel teased, to which Vinny smiled.

It was only a matter of time before her brother delivered the punchline. After all, this was the sixteenth guy that she'd been introduced to that day, all of them "super nice, really great" guys, as if Hazel would assume otherwise had Nico not specifically stated it.

And every single one of them had one thing in common.

"Vinny's boyfriend Nicholas is a model," Nico said.

And there it was.

All day, Nico had been dragging Hazel around camp, introducting her to guys he'd somehow met over the last week and a half, assuring her of how great they all were, then casually adding, "Oh, yeah, and he's gay."

Just because homosexuality had been illegal in the '40's didn't mean it hadn't existed. Nico of all people shoud've known that.

Hazel bid a polite goodbye to Vinny, then grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him away so that they were alone.

"Nico, what are you doing?" she demanded as soon as they were out of the way. "We've been at this all day, are you done yet?"

"I was just introducing you to some friends of mine," Nico tried to assure her. "That's all. I'm done now. We can go hang out. I hear that there's this great talk at Columbia today; something about Great Gay Writers of the 1960's, I think?"

Hazel groaned. "Gods, Nico, will you cut it out?! Stop trying so hard. Just tell me whatever it is you're trying to tell me."

Nico dropped his gaze to the ground, fiddling nervously with his hands. "Hazel..." he said slowly. "I'm... I'm dating Will Solace."

Hazel blinked. "Yes, and...?"

Nico looked back up at her, eyes wide. "Wha- you mean, you're not surprised?! Or, I don't know, disturbed?"

Hazel laughed. "Of course not! Nico, honey, I've known you were gay since the day we met."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Hazel smiled. "You're not as subtle as you think."

Nico blushed furiously, but he seemed grateful. "So, but... you're okay? With all of this?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I love you just the way you are." She kissed him on the cheek. "Plus, Will Solace is _hot_."

"Well, his dad is the sun god..."

**A/N: So there's that. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was kinda short, and I'll try to update faster this time. Please review!**


End file.
